


Fragmented Perspective

by PEASGaming64



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drowning, Expanding on the concept of Cognitive Beings in Persona 5, Gen, Kamoshida is a dick, One-shot so far, Swearing, Violence, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEASGaming64/pseuds/PEASGaming64
Summary: While palaces were a versatile way of understanding someone's psychology, there is nothing more revealing like having an intimate understanding of what someone thinks of others. For this purpose, cognitive beings populate palaces, but how much effect do they have on a palace ruler at large?





	Fragmented Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3, I have been lurking for years but decided it was time to make something. Not sure if this will stay as a one-shot or I may try writing more chapters with a similar idea of the PTs encountering cognitions of people they know. Will give warnings in the notes before any chapter and willing to add any more in case I miss any. Stay safe!
> 
> Warnings for: physical violence and drowning in this first story.

Ryuji has struggled with the temptation to run ahead of Akira and Morgana, outpace the stream running alongside them that failed to drown out the noise of the dungeons. This area was empty, cells seemingly touched by the palace’s inhabitants, but the idea that the King would think to have need for so many cells in the future unnerved him. The cacophony of sound in the distance grew increasingly louder as they ran, Morgana falling behind with his short legs and Ryuji trying to lessen the impact of his left leg on the ground and Akira pulled ahead.

Then he faltered, the black coat billowing around Akira as he stopped short at the doorway. Ryuji expected the cause to be being spotted by a guard, preparing to watch Akira and Morgana leap into action quite literally, yet Akira stilled as Morgana caught up. Ryuji looked beyond them and laid his eyes on the main dungeon hall.

The layout was no different to the rest of castle dungeons, but the place stunk of sweat and iron, the noise was an unbearable cacophony of noise, groans and cries mixed together till a person could no longer separate anyone to a sole source. The rushing water could barely be heard beneath them. Cages dangled above the water, populated by people who bore the Shujin Academy gym uniform. Hands reached out from the cells and the _thunk thunk_ of volleyballs colliding with people reverberated off the walls.

“We need to get them out.”

Morgana huffed. “There’s no point, these are just cognitions.”

“No point! They’re suffering, we have to free them before Kamoshida notices we’re here!”

Akira motioned to Morgana. “What are cognitions?”

Morgana groaned. “They’re a manifestation of what a palace owner thinks of a person. Cognitions are only real in a palace owner’s head, they can show what a ruler thinks of the people around them, but cognitions only affect the ruler. They have no impact on the person they are based on.”

“So, this is what Kamoshida thinks of the volleyball team?”

Akita nodded and Ryuji took it as a signal. He ran from cell to cell, looking for any team members he could recognize the faces of so he could question them in the real world. Morgana searched for keys to the cells, just to see if “Kamoshida thought them truly trapped.” And Akira stood guard with Ryuji, watching his back and making sure no guards appeared.

Morgana was on the opposite side of the river when the three heard the footsteps of armored guards’ approach, they synchronized march making it impossible to identify how many approached. Akira pulled Ryuji behind him and around the cover of crates. Morgana had no time to run to their side, the bridge too far away, so he hid behind a pillar hoping he might be able to scale it and leap other to his allies on the other side, shoving his yellow bandana in one pouch so that the bright yellow wasn’t visible as he scaled the rafters.

When the doors shoved open, Kamoshida stood in the center of three guards, yellow eyes gleaming around the dungeon hall. The prisoners grew silent, only the occasional whimpers sounded from the cells. Two guards paused at the doorway, the last walked down to a doorway on the far end of the halls, situated not far from the pillar Morgana was perched atop of. Ryuji prayed the guard didn’t look up and see him. He trusted Akira’s black coat to shelter the both of them from vision well enough in the dark corner they sat in.

Kamoshida strode to the closest cell, but when he spoke, he addressed the whole hall.

“As I am sure you have all heard, thieves have been sighted within my castle.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence after.

“As you all surely know, going against the King is a capital offense, it is by my good graces any of you have survived to this point. I am also certain you all wouldn’t lend aid to these thieves, but still, a reminder of what happens to those that go against me would still be quite prudent.” Kamoshida strode towards the sole guard at the far end of the hall. The guard saluted as Kamoshida walked through the doorway.

The prisoners began to murmur with Kamoshida’s suffocating presence gone, if only for a few minutes, and through the murmurs a few words captivated the thieves.

“The star”

“The fallen”

“The Hero”

Mona could make out the barest sounds of a scuffle on the other side of the doorway, barely audible other the murmurs and rushing water. Beyond the doorway the water sounded louder, like waves crashing against a sheer cliff, and through it all the barest mumbles of dialogue, two voices, one triumphant and mocking, another resigned with the barest undercurrent of pain, as though just teetering on the edge of being accustomed to the sensation.

Kamoshida didn’t enter the room again alone. Every thief had a perfect view of the second figure that walked behind the first.

“Let me remind you all what happens to heroes.”

The figure’s limp was painfully apparent, their walk hampered by their left leg, adorned in bloody cloth seemingly ripped from their grey tunic. Their pants were tattered, the left legging ripped away to the upper thigh to show the bloody injury. The figure kept one hand grasping the injury as the other supported him on the wall. His shirt seemed victim to the constant tearing, slowly being ripped away for more bandages. A cape flowed behind him, a mark of previous power and respect, but it was heavy from water and his weight seemed to only pull the figure down further to the ground. The figure was drenched and shivering as he walked forward, unable to keep pace with the king, and as he walked the prisoners reached out to grab at him, some from desperation, others seemingly hostile.

Ryuji drew in a breath as he recognized his own shock of bleach blonde hair, and Akira repositioned himself so he could keep a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

The caped Ryuji stumbled forward with heaving breaths, trying not to trip over his own cape, and Kamoshida glared as the cognition failed to keep up with him. “I thought you were a runner, Captain?” Kamoshida turned around completely and approached the ‘Captain‘. The boy flinched but did not look up at the man, seeing only bare feet and knowing not what was coming, but it’s nature. A large hand reached towards the boy’s wrist, dragging the boy towards him even as Ryuji’s legs buckled beneath him and he fell atop his injured leg, hissing in pain. Kamoshida grabbed his hair and forced him to look at yellow eyes.

“You are really are pathetic.” Mona could see tears in the cognitive Ryuji’s eyes.

“You failed Captain, guess you were too much of a kid to lead the charge against me.” Kamoshida pushed the boy to the ground.

“Too impulsive!” A kick marked the exclamation.

“Too self-righteous!” another.

“Too hopeful!” another.

“Too dumb!” _another_.

Akira was scared, any amount of movement could bring Kamoshida’s attention to the dark corner across the river. But Ryuji was behind him, seeing all of this. Akira leaned back into Ryuji, trying to physically ground the boy as his double was attacked, accompanied by a never-ending tirade of his own faults. Ryuji barely registered the pressure of Joker’s back against him.

The Captain’s flinches at Kamoshida’s beating were becoming a permanent expression on his face as he tried to scramble away from the King until his hand hit open air rather than stone. Kamoshida chuckled.

“That desperate to get away?”

The king kicked harder than any occasion previous, the Captain flew through the air for but a moment, before being Yankee to a stop, his feet on the edge of the stream, leaning forward, he should have been in the stream, but Kamoshida had grasped the ends of his cape. The captain gagged at the pressure on his throat, his upper body weight focused on his neck, but from here Ryuji could see the fear in the Captain’s eyes, pure terror as he looked down at the water rushing beneath him.

“Don’t act so surprised, you were the one running for the water. So, what would happen if I dropped you now?”

“Well?”

“I’m waiting.”

“See here’s the problem, you never listen to me Captain. Kids should know what happens when they disrespect their King. Your life is in my hands, has been since I first arrived.”

Kamoshida looked down at the tattered cape grasped in his hands. “Oh, would you look at that! The star.” Kamoshida used a spare hand to splay out the cloth, and Morgana could see a black and white star stitched into the fabric. He had seen the same design somewhere before but couldn’t quite place it.

“Such a childish symbol, isn’t it?” Kamoshida picked at the threads of the star, a blag thread coming loose and Kamoshida pulled the thread out completely before tossing the thread into the stream below. The Captain watched it fall. “Now I’m sure the rest of your troop have gotten the message, yes?” A whimper replied as the prisoners in their cells murmured their grievances or conformations. “See you again soon, _hero_.”

Kamoshida let go of the cape, and the Captain plunged into the stream, carried away below the walls into what was conceivable the cell Kamoshida had retrieved him from to start with. With this act the guards gathered at the main door with their King and together they retreated into the main castle, away from these sorrowful prisoners.

Mona ran across the rafters and dropped next to his fellow thieves. Akira turned around fully to Ryuji and placed a hand on either of his friends’ shoulder. “None of that is true.”. Ryuji wasn’t so certain, but he also knew his experience witnessing what had just happened was nothing compared to living it. Morgana landed on the crate the thieves had hid behind and fumbled as he tied his bandana around his neck once more.

“What happened between you and Kamoshida Ryuji?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does to him.”

Ryuji was pissed at this statement. Kamoshida didn’t give two shits about him! The entire incident between them was swept under the rug like every other dark deed the man committed, the entire problem was that Kamoshida didn’t give care enough about people to be a good person, the evidence in the groans and cries making themselves known once more now that Kamoshida had left.

“He places his cognition of you above the other prisoners. He cares about keeping you under control.” Akira’s look was sympathetic and, in some ways, proud as he spoke. Ryuji huffed.

“I want to talk to him.”

“The cognition?” Morgana was wide-eyed.

“Yeah, I’m gonna talk to him.”

Ryuji stormed to the bridge and crossed the stream, approaching the doorway in the far corner. Akira hurried after to protect his friend from any dangers on the other side and Morgana followed to ensure neither of them did anything completely stupid.

Opening the door left the screams of the next room drowned out by the crashing of water on stone. The stream went through this room with a small thin grate on the far end, letting the water crash through, but no room for much else. Three walls towered over the stream with no break. The fourth wall of the stream faced them, with a ladder in its center. There was a small section of ground there, damp and bloodstained where one could rest, but it was tiny, barely enough for one to sit upon, and the bars showed anyone on the other side could push someone in. The thieves were on the other side, adorned with a couch as though watching the cognitive Ryuji was entertainment to all who were there.

Cognitive Ryuji, the Captain, was hunched in the corner of the small ledge above the water, frozen in terror after hearing the door behind him open. His hands were the only thing that moved, trembling over his injured leg as he tried to secure the loose bloodied bandages even as the fabric seemed to unravel in his fingers. “Back so soon your highness?” he hissed out. Akira crouched by the cognition from between the bars.

“No, he isn’t.”

The Captain turned around at the speed of lightning, surprised by the sound of Akira’s voice.

“Are you the thieves?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t be seen here.”

“Really we don’t want to be seen anywhere.”

“No! If you’re spotted in here, he’ll take it all out on the prisoners! I can’t protect them anymore.”

“Morgana, keep an ear out for any guards, you got better ears than us.”

Morgana nodded as he moved back from the conversation, keeping an eye on each doorway, one from the dungeon and another situated behind the couch. The real Ryuji hesitated behind Akira who looked at him expectantly. The Captain hadn’t noticed him prior to this, but as his adrenaline slowed, he looked at the group much closer. The Captain looked hopefully lost looking at Ryuji’s own appearance.

“Don’t worry, this is just as weird for me.”

“For real?”

Akira chuckled at the interaction, but the blondes looked solemn for a moment. Ryuji elected to bite the bullet.

“What happened?”

“I lost the war.” The Captain trembled slightly. “When Kamoshida arrived in this castle, things were different. It was a place of progress for everyone, but Kamoshida slithered his way into the system and managed to somehow become commander of the guard. I was the Captain of The Runners, the kingdom scouts, but Kamoshida didn’t care for relations with the wider region, so he had no use for us. He wanted to focus instead on the defensive guards of the Volley troop, so he began abusing The Runners. I stood against him at every opportunity, but he got tired of it. He used the Volley troop to overthrow the monarch, make himself King, and imprisoned both the Volley and Runner troops, but not before he- he”

“It’s okay.”

The Captain looked at his double, who was clenching at his own leg. At that moment the Captain realized why.

“He-“

“A doctor checked it out, I likely will never be able to run competitively again, in doing so I lost my chance at a full-ride scholarship. My mother can’t afford to send me anywhere after high school even if I graduate. He’s ruined my life, but I am the only person willing to stand against him, so I will.”

“No one can stand against the King. I was the last one and I failed!”

“So did I, but I got up again. You’ve got to do the same.”

“There’s no possibility for me to escape.”

“Then make one.”

“Are you even listening to – “

“Guys, someone’s coming!”

The blondes whirled around to face Morgana as Joker drew his blade.

“You have to go, now!”

“Hell no!” Ryuji’s voice was so much louder than he had intended, and he flinched as it echoed around the room, the Captain mirroring the response and certain Kamoshida heard it as well. Morgana used his small size to hide behind the couch as Akira positioned himself in front of Ryuji and Captain. Captain stood shakily on his feet, holding the bar closest to the wall for support as he stared down the door. At this point the sound of armored footsteps was apparent and rushing towards them, alerted by Ryuji’s exclamation. Two guards burst forth from the doorway with Kamoshida close behind, appearing much like an angered bull ready to chase down the first being it saw, in this case, Akira.

“Guards! Apprehend those thieves!”

The guards seemed to dissolve within their armor as they took the form of black horses with the horns of some sort of ram. Akira was fast to dodge their charges but in such a tight space had little room to move. Morgana leaked from his couch cover and sent a garu towards the three Bicorns, only for a fourth to ram him down and pin him. Akira tried to slash it with his dagger but every time he came close had to back away again to avoid another Bicorn until eventually his back hit the cell bars and his legs buckled, relying on the bars hold him as the bicorn before him lowered its head, horns sitting through the bars on either side of him to prevent him from going anywhere.

Ryuji remained standing, fully aware that if he backed up any further he would be stuck in the corner. Kamoshida looked him up and down as if assessing whether he was any threat to the King.

“How far the star of the track team has fallen. Not that I dislike the idea of breaking you all other again, but I must ask why there is two of you?”

“You bitch!”

Kamoshida closed the gap between them even as Ryuji backed away, hating himself for forgetting how close he was to the corner to begin with. His shoulder crammed into the space between bars as the Captain tried to find space in the same corner, barely able to move in his terror of the king. Kamoshida looked Ryuji in the eyes as he maneuvered his arm into Captain’s cell, pushing the boy off his ledge and into the raging water below. Ryuji swore as he saw the Captain plunge into the water below, failing to notice Kamoshida drawing his fist back until he had already been punched in the gut and was doubled over.

“Dammit, am I gonna lose again?”

“Ryu!” the voice sputtered and gagged as it yelled. Ryuji looked behind him to see the Captain struggling to stay above the water long enough to speak. “You’re still free” he sunk beneath the waves, “Protec-“ “The others” “Prove him wr-“ “wrong!”

Ryuji turned his sight to Kamoshida, who’s yellow eyes were still turned to Ryuji even as his eyes strained at the Captain’s words.

“Do you really think the best source of advice is yourself? You’ve already seen what being impulsive does, why try again?” His expression grew less stable with every word, accentuated by the shouts of the Captain still trying to right himself in the water and Morgana’s cries from beneath a bicorn’s hoof. Ryuji took a moment a self-reflection. Two. Then he came to the soul conclusion of what needed to be done.

“Stop looking down at me with that stupid smile on your face!”

_You made me wait quite a while._

A distinctive pain surged through him, lightning in a bottle as he collapsed to the ground, clenching his own head toughly enough he could feel small crescent moons of pain on his temple.

_You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact._

Restless water and flags flying in the wind filled his vision.

_Since your name has been disgraced already why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc._

He could feel damp wood beneath his hands and wind tousle his hair.

_The “other you” within you desires it thus…_

He could taste the salt air.

_I am thou, thou art I…_

The sound of cannons firing and water assaulting hollow wood was all he could hear.

_There is no turning back…_

The smell of gunpowder filled the air.

_The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_

The pain multiplied in a way Ryuji had previously thought impossible as heat flared across his face and suddenly there was an unbearable pressure upon him. His scrambling hands found purchase and _pried_ away the steel, feeling skin come away and blood coat his hands as he tore away his mask and warmth filled him as his vision went a blinding shade of blue.

In his cell the cognitive Ryuji scrambled up the ladder, finally having righted himself in the water long enough to locate it. His head barely perked over the ledge when he saw the creature before him.

Captain Kidd appeared within the cell, chasing through the bars to reach his other self’s side, as Ryuji popped his knuckles and prepared to wage war against the King. Bolts of lightning connected with the bicorns, freeing the fellow thieves, and Kamoshida seemed truly afraid of the delinquents before him. He called for his senior guards as he scrambled for the door, no thieves chasing after him. Ryuji turned to face his doppelganger, wide-eyed at the sight of Captain Kidd.

“I know things don’t seem great right now, but you have to hold on so you can prove yourself so much more powerful than he thinks you are. You haven’t lost you your last chance.”

Morgana bounced up to the cell bars. “We’d free you, but we haven’t been able to find any keys to the dungeons.”

“There’s only two sets, one on Kamoshida and one on his advisor.”

“Advisor?”

“I hope you don’t meet him.”

Akira reached a hand through to shake the Captain’s, who responded In turn. “We have to go after such a big fight, but we’ll come back for you.” The Captain beamed at Akira’s declaration.

“You’re not one to go back on your word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel there was a lot more potential for cognitive beings in Persona 5 than the game made use of. You kinda forget they can be formed around specific people until Shido's palace happens and cognitive Akechi appears out of nowhere. I am hoping that P5R expands on them a bit and has more of them within palaces so that we can understand how palace rulers perceive other characters, especially the thieves themselves. Art of cognitive Ryuji, including his appearance before Kamoshida took the palace. Warning for my artstyle changing drastically between two back to back sketches   
Imgur: https://imgur.com/a/GFyWA4B  
Tumblr: https://peasgaming.tumblr.com/post/186793280546/oh-wow-a-rare-post-my-persona-5-loving-heart-ran


End file.
